


Sore Losers

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou is salty, Desperation, F/M, Gen, Just made it, Omorashi, Omovember 2020, Pee, Shit talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Daishou gets into a bit of a dilemma (read: needs to pee) while watching the second round of nationals with his girlfriend. And Kuroo? Kuroo has a knack for always being in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Established Daishou/Mika
Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sore Losers

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted Daishou omo to exist and since the only other fic with him as the victim was (apparently) deleted, I’m the one who has to do it. 
> 
> Omovember 2020 Day 6: Just (about) made it

“Uh...Is something wrong? You need to leave for a bit?”

Suguru jumped, tilting his head to face his girlfriend next to him on the ranks. His fingers curled around the edge of the railing as he shot her a sweet, but very forced smile, only allowing himself the slightest shift of his weight. Before he could open his mouth and insist that no, he was absolutely one hundred percent _fine,_ the Inarizaki cheer squad picked up their orchestra-like performance, trumpets and drums reverting everyone’s attention back to the court.

The court below, where the match between Karasuno and Inarizaki was in its dying moments, the third and last set proving to be a battle of endurance for every player involved. Including Suguru, apparently, though the ex-captain and wing spiker of Nohebi wasn’t even here to participate.

“This is insane. How’s this match still going on?”, he hissed under his breath. No. He wasn’t fine. His bladder was killing him. The water bottle had been one thing, but the soda...the freaking _soda._ He gritted his teeth, wincing as another wave of pure unfiltered need washed over him, and he used up all of his remaining self-control to stop himself from rocking back and forth. If that sugary junk hadn’t been so overpriced, he would’ve thrown it in the trash and would’ve _actually_ been fine now instead of feeling like he was about to flood something.

He’d been nervous during the first set but hadn’t felt the slightest bit bad about agreeing to stay back and watch their belongings so Mika could go to the restroom. By the second set, the pressure had gotten irritating, but not enough for him to give in and show any obvious signs of having to go. His well-practiced poker face from lying to referees had come in handy, and from Mika’s point of view, his strained posture could’ve been written off as him being unhappy with the match.

There had been a line when they’d passed a restroom after the second set. At this point, he should’ve gone. He should’ve swallowed his pride and line up behind the other guys, eyes on the floor and hands shoved into his pockets to not attract unnecessary attention. But then he’d spotted someone in the crowd, a certain rooster haired jerk from Tokyo that Suguru would’ve loved to engage in verbal combat with, but not with his nerves raw and nearly sweating from how bad he had to piss. Losing to Kuroo’s team in their last match had been humiliating enough.

Both teams had reached twenty-five points by now, but whenever Inarizaki scored a point and looked confident enough to win, the other team turned the tables, like a game of cat and mouse, the most frustrating kind he’d ever seen. The crowd was roaring with excitement, and Suguru, while he still managed to put on a brave face, was about ready to freak out. He leaned forward with a shaky sigh, every muscle in his body tensed up as he squirmed against the pressure, trying his hardest to keep it subtle. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t talk to Mika about the match, couldn’t explain why that one ball went offside, or what that blocking technique of Karasuno’s number eleven was called in volleyball jargon. He couldn’t focus. He had to _go._

Another point for Karasuno, the crowd going crazy. Suguru almost found himself cheering for the underdogs, solely because they were in the lead. If the leading team scored, the match would be over and he’d finally, _finally_ be able to leave without having to admit that he couldn’t wait. He wouldn’t run off two minutes before the match ended, he was an adult for fucks sake!

Without warning, the pressure spiked so violently, he had to hold back a groan, one hand slipping down from the railing and stopping on this thigh inches away from his crotch. He forced himself to put it back. No. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t grab himself in public with Mika right next to him. Mika was sweet and polite, she’d be so _grossed out._ His leg started jiggling. He couldn’t stand still. The match went on. One point for Inarizaki, another point for Karasuno. This was torture. A shiver ran down his spine, his heart racing. No! Not again, _please!_

Suguru could’ve cried out from relief when the two monster players from Karasuno blocked Inarizaki’s last attack, resulting in a point that sealed their victory. 32-30 for the newcomers, an amazing feat, but one he couldn’t allow himself to care about. It was over. And he had somewhere to be.

“I’m sorry, Mika-chan.” He looked her in the eye, failing to put on an apologetic smile, too agitated to put any effort into hiding his plight. He was on edge. He had to go _now._ “I’ll be right back!”

Before Mika could question him, he turned on his heel, bolting off in a frantic hurry to get to the restroom before another line formed. He had to be the first one, unable to handle any more waiting time. To his luck, said restroom was right around the corner, the blue sign taunting his bladder with the promise of imminent release. He clenched his muscles hard for one last time as he pushed the door open with one hand, the other one fiddling with the button of his jeans.

The first urinal in the row was his, and he hurried to get in front of it before his bladder decided on surrender. He had the first button undone before getting into position, struggling with the second one as his whole body trembled in anticipation. Sweat broke out on his forehead, dripping down his brow. Why did he have to wear this specific pair of jeans today? Just because they were in fashion? Because Mika said they looked good on him? His bladder seized up, the first drops dampening his underwear. _Fuck,_ he was about to piss himself. He couldn’t-

With the last bit of strength left, he got past the second button, ripping his zipper open and tugging his jeans and underwear down as far as he had to. His hands were shaking, and the second he was free to aim into the urinal, the dam broke. His breath came out as a gasp, head tilting back as he sprayed down the porcelain, bladder forcing out what he’d been holding in for far too long.

His stream was strong enough to create an echo in the small space, flustering him with the sheer _volume_ of it.

At least he was alone, he figured, falling into a daze as relief enveloped him like a warm blanket. At least he was alone and had some actual priv-

“Close call, huh?”

Suguru nearly gave himself whiplash, craning his neck to the source of the intruder’s voice. A deep, somewhat scratchy voice he would recognize from a mile away. That, and the stupid rooster hair.

“Fuck off, Kuroo!”, he barked before he could steady his breathing, flushing as he glared down his former archenemy who looked amused and bored at the same time. He must’ve entered the room when Suguru had been panicking about getting his jeans off. _Shit._ More heat crawled up his face. He swore the guy had to be a stalker, always materializing at the worst possible times.

“Chill, this is a public bathroom. I’ll even keep my distance. See? No reason to be shy.” Kuroo strolled up to one of the urinals on his right with a lazy grin and a handwave, acting like leaving a space between them, doing the bare _minimum_ of human decency, made him some kind of saint. Suguru averted his eyes with a huff, counting the tiles on the wall to keep himself from lashing out again. Anger bubbled up in his throat. He should’ve taken a stall.

“That was one hell of a match. Didn’t expect the freak duo to block their own quick attack.”

“I hope they kick you out in the next round,” Suguru hissed, willing himself to pee faster so he could leave before Kuroo did and not fall victim to the moron’s poor attempts at small talk. Not that he had a chance of finishing anytime soon with how ridiculously full he was, and further increasing the force of his stream would’ve put him in danger of getting light-headed. He cringed. Oh no, he was _not_ going to faint while pissing in a urinal at nationals. With or without company.

“Pfft. Your sportsmanship never ceases to amaze me.” To Suguru’s surprise, Kuroo got the hint about him not being up for a chit chat and kept his mouth shut after his initial sarcasm. Talking about the achievements of a volleyball team that had beaten one of the title favorites was one thing. But talking about said volleyball team with your rival who had a chance of _playing_ against that team in the following round after beating yours? In a bathroom of all places?

Suguru might’ve been a cheater and a sore loser, and probably an asshole, but he had _standards._

After a few more seconds of semi-awkward silence, Kuroo finished up and pranced over to the sinks, taking his sweet time washing his hands. Meanwhile, Suguru was still going like a waterfall. Not that he’d expected anything else. He’d been at the brink of losing it earlier and it took a whole lot of soda and other fluids to get him there. Not sure he’d _ever_ needed to go that bad in his life.

“Wow, are you trying to break a record or something?” Kuroo snickered as he dried off his hands on a towel. Suguru wanted to melt into the floor, but instead of taking the bait to his rival’s childish teasing, he pretended to not hear. With his chin tipped up in mock confidence, he kept peeing as if he was the only person in the world, as if Kuroo was nothing but a fly on the wall.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, idiot. It’s unhealthy.” The door fell shut with a click and Suguru was back on his own. He sighed, feelings of relief and gratitude overtaking those of mortification as the flow finally trickled to a stop, making him shiver all over. God, that felt _good._ He stood there for a bit longer than he needed to, staring at the wall with a spaced-out expression.

He’d made it, and that was all that mattered. That cat bastard was not going to spoil this for him.

\---

“Sorry you had to wait.” Suguru scratched his head with a bashful smile as he returned to his former spot on the ranks. Mika, still standing where he had ruefully abandoned her, shot him a pointed look. But hey, he probably deserved that after storming off neither saying where he wanted to go, nor when he intended to be back. She had every right to be mad. Despite all, her expression softened as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it, shaking her head with a faint smile as they made their way down to the exit, the gym quieter than it had been during the match.

“Honestly, you should just go to the bathroom when you need to, not hold on until it’s so bad you have to make a run for it,” Mika spoke up out of nowhere, startling Suguru with her serious tone. As a nurse in training, people doing stupid and reckless things to endanger their own wellbeing were one of her pet peeves. Then again, he hadn’t expected to ever _be_ one of those people.

“I don’t want you to get some kind of infection because you waited too long to pee. It’s unhealthy.”

Now it was Suguru’s turn to sulk, cheeks and ears heating up for the dozenth time that day. It had been foolish to expect that he could hide something so obvious from his ever receptive girlfriend.

“That’s exactly what Kuroo said.” The words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. Mika chuckled, clearly not getting what he was referring to. As passionate as Suguru was about teaching Mika about his favorite sport and hobby, he’d never intended to burden her with the petty interpersonal drama between Nohebi and pretty much all the other high school clubs in Japan.

“Well, maybe that Kuroo guy had a point then.” Mika winked, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

“Yeah...sure he did,” Suguru replied in a high-pitched voice, his right eye twitching as Mika’s innocent words caused a jolt of disgust to ripple through his body. His blood boiled, left hand clenching into a fist in his jeans pocket. He hadn’t come to this tournament with a specific goal in mind, other than enjoying the matches for what they were and spending some quality time with his girlfriend. But now? Now he actually found himself looking forward to round three. Round three where Nekoma would be ripped to pieces, and he’d get to enjoy every second of it.

But maybe, this time he should go pee first if only to not miss out on any part of Kuroo’s epic downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Daishou’s personality is basically just 1. jerk, cheater, sore loser, hates Kuroo, and 2. “Mika-chan!"🥰 afkjlkl I love him


End file.
